The summer that changed everything
by peacemaker88
Summary: Maya Hart has been head over heels with Josh since she first met him but when he rejected her the last time she saw him, she decides to move on and forget about him. But Josh is coming to stay at the Matthews for the entire summer. Will Maya get over Josh or will they both fall in love with each other as summer goes by?
1. The beginning

``It's finally summertime!'', Maya Hart said happily as she plopped down on the Matthews' living room couch. Her best friend Riley Matthews rolled her eyes and gave her a small smile before copying her best friend's actions and sat right next to Maya on the couch. The girls sank into the couch and closed their eyes, enjoying the silence of the apartment. School had ended for summer vacation a few hours ago and both girls couldn't wait for carefree, fun summer days and nights.

Just as quickly as they sat down the silence was soon broken by Auggie Matthews, Riley's six year old brother, burst through the door followed by Topanga Matthews, Riley's mother. They were carrying bags of grocery and Riley and Maya raced over to help them. Topanga smiled gratefully at them before heading into the kitchen to put up the groceries in her hand. When all the groceries were put up, Topanga started to make dinner while Auggie went to Ava's for a play date while the girls headed to Riley's room to discuss summer plans.

No sooner have they got to the room, Riley received a text from her boyfriend of two weeks, Lucas Friar. Riley squealed in excitement as she read the text while Maya rolled her eyes. Riley and Lucas have been hanging out a lot more lately and been texting each other constantly. At first, Maya was annoyed at this as Riley seemed to be spending more time with Lucas than with her but soon got over it when Riley kept her weekdays clear to hang out with her best friend while still making time to hang with her boyfriend. It was the perfect solution and Maya couldn't be happier. As Riley went on and on about the special date Lucas took her on last week, Maya couldn't help but drown her out. It wasn't that she didn't care about Riley, she did but she heard the story so many times she could recite from memory at any given time. But she still nodded and squealed to keep her best friend happy. She hated to see her little plant sad.

An hour later, Riley and Maya were watching a movie marathon of their favorite movies while Cory and Topanga played with Auggie. After a while the girls got bored so they decided to turn off the movies and go straight to bed. Before they got up to go to Riley's bedroom, the doorbell rang and Maya went to answer it. But the person at the door was the last person Maya wanted to see.

``Josh.'', Maya breathed out in surprise.


	2. Josh arrives

The last time Maya saw Josh was a few months ago. She remembered the pain and jealousy she felt when she saw Josh flirting with his campus advisor. She also remembered talking to him after his campus advisor pulled the three year difference trick on him too.

She was just getting over Josh but she forgot that Josh was joining the NYU college program and he would be staying at the Matthews for the whole summer. A few months ago, she would have been excited but now after he broke her heart it was going to be torture to see him every single day.

Maya forgot that Josh was standing right in front of her until he said ,``Maya, can I come in?'' He flashes her a smirk and it kills her how that smirk makes her legs turn to jelly, her heart race and melt at the same time and make her feel like she's standing on cloud 9. Maya moves aside to let Josh in and watch as Josh and Riley hug each other in greeting.

She smiles even though the sight of Josh sets off a whole jumble of emotions in her. Mostly anger, sadness, and a little bit of happiness. Her smile gets bigger when Auggie comes to greet his uncle. The whole family scene melts her heart and for a second she forgets why she's mad at Josh.

Then she sees Riley looking at her with concern in her eyes and she remembers. At that moment, she decides to forget what Josh did to her and have a great summer. Two months of no homework, no projects, and no life lessons wrapped up in classroom lessons wrapped up in a box of nothing. She wasn't gonna to let a single person ruin that for her.

``So Josh last I seen you you just got dumped by your campus advisor.'', Maya said with a smirk on her face. If she was gonna to forget about Josh, she had to act like her old self.

Josh looked up with a surprise look on his face. ``You still remember that?'', he asks softly.

Maya nods her head slowly. Josh locks eyes with Maya and for a second neither of them move, getting lost in each other's' eyes. The moment was interrupted by Riley clearing her throat loudly. Maya was the first to look away. She was half relieved and half annoyed at Riley. Josh looked embarrassed and decided to leave to play with Auggie.

Once they were alone, Riley walked over to Maya and pulls her in for a hug. Maya hugs back tightly, trying not to let the tears come flowing out. Riley lets go and look Maya straight in the eyes. Her look was intense and Maya looked away once before lifting her head to look at Riley again.

Riley's voice was soft but firm. ``Are you okay Maya?'' Maya nods her head and puts her head on Riley's shoulder. ``I'm always okay.'' Her answer seemed to satisfy Riley as Riley had a grin on her face.

Maya heads straight to the door and says she has to go home. She opens the door and is about to walk out when Riley calls out to her. ``If you ever need to tell me anything, I'll be at the bay window.'' Maya smiles back at Riley and nods. Riley leaves and Maya steps out.

She stops for a second and stares at the door in front of her. After a second, the door opens up and Maya jumps back in surprise. Josh looks at Maya with an amused look on his face. Maya makes a face at him and is about to leave when he grabs her wrist and pulls her towards him. The touch sends chills down her spine and at the same time heat throughout her body. She stares at him carefully like he was gonna to try anything with her.

She looks into his blue eyes and she gets lost in them. She forgets that Josh was even talking to her until Josh snaps his fingers in her face. She stops daydreaming and stare at him again trying hard not to get lost in eyes again.

``Maya, I want to say that I'm sorry for rejecting you like that. That wasn't cool. Do you think you can forgive me?'' He looks at her with hope in his eyes and Maya couldn't bear to break his heart. She nods once and his whole face lights up.

He pulls her into a hug and Maya gasps. She hugs him back and notice for the first time he smells like the woods and while she didn't like woodsy scent, she likes how it smells on him. She pulls back and then just as quickly walks away with a big grin on her face.


	3. Movies and Ice Cream Fight

``Maya, do I look okay?'', Riley asked as she turned around from her dresser table to face her best friend. Maya looked up from her phone and smiled. ``You look great Riles.'' And she really did. Riley was wearing a red spaghetti strapped dress with her brown wedges. She had her long curly hair tied into a loose side ponytail. She practically looked like a princess.

``Are you sure you'll be okay staying here alone?'', Riley asked, her eyes shone with concern. ``Yes, Riley. I'm going to watch some movies, order a pizza, and then eat all the ice cream you have so I'll be fine.'', Maya said. Riley smiled and gave Maya a hug before walking outside to meet Lucas at the park.

After a few minutes, Maya grabbed the remote and flipped through the channel before she found one she like then headed to the kitchen and made popcorn. By the time the popcorn was done, the movie started and Maya sat down to enjoy it.

At that point the door opened and in walked Josh who sank down into the seat next to Maya and grabbed a handful of popcorn into his mouth.

``Hey, get your own popcorn.'', Maya said, swatting his arms so he wouldn't get the popcorn. ``Hey I had a stressful day and I would like some.'', Josh said, grabbing the popcorn bowl from Maya. Maya nodded and turned her attention to the TV. `

`So what are you watching?'', Josh asked looking at the TV screen. ``Divergent.'', Maya simply responded, reaching across Josh to get some popcorn. Josh scoffed. ``They ruined the book with this movie. I mean this doesn't resemble the book at all.'' Maya turned to Josh and raised her eyebrow. ``Hey the movie's pretty good to me so don't say anything.''

``Fine.'', Josh said, putting his arm around Maya's shoulder. Maya at first stiffened at the touch then relaxed and put her head on his chest.

Throughout the movie, Maya felt her eyes shift to Josh every once in a while. In fact, she couldn't focus on the movie when he was this close to her. At one point, she looked up at him at the same time he did and they locked eyes, just staring at each other for a while. Maya was the first to look away, her cheeks warm. She turned her attention to the movie, which was by now over and the credits were on.

Maya got up from the couch, instantly missing the warmth of Josh's arms, and headed straight to the kitchen to get some ice cream. When she turned around, she came face to face with the one and only Josh Matthews who had a smirk on his face. ``Need any help, gorgeous?'' , he asked, taking the tub of ice cream from her hands and grabbing two bowls and an ice cream scooper to make the sundaes. Maya's cheeks turn bright red at his nickname for her. He hadn't called her that since Christmas.

Maya headed straight to the cabinet and got out the chocolate sauce, caramel, every candy she can find, and the sprinkles before heading back to the kitchen. By the time she got there, Josh had already put two scoops of chocolate raspberry truffle ice cream in the bowl in front of her. She smiled, happy that he remembered her favorite ice cream flavor. She started pouring the camel on top while putting m&amp;ms and sprinkles on top. When she was done, she put her spoon in and enjoyed the sweet taste of chocolate, raspberry, and truffle in her mouth. She swallowed slowly and turned to see Josh already done and a chocolate sauce mustache on him. Smirking, Maya reached for the can of whipped cream and sprayed his face with it. Josh instantly jumped and looking at Maya with a mischievous look in his eyes, grabbed the bowl of nuts and started pelting them at Maya. Maya squealed, moving around until she found the cherries and started throwing them at him.

Soon, the dining room became a huge mess, chocolate sauce on the table, whipped cream on the floor, and cherries and nuts decorating the countertop. Maya came out from her hiding spot from the living room couch and started to wipe the whipped cream off her face and started to take cherries and nuts from her hair. She didn't notice Josh sneaking up behind her until he wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her off the ground. She screamed and started hitting him, begging him to put him off the ground. Josh refused and ran across the apartment with Maya in his arms.

``Josh, put me down!'', Maya said, laughing as she was carried around the apartment. ``Never!'', Josh said as he ran even faster around the apartment. He put her down for a second before swinging her over his shoulders and started running again. Maya laughed even harder at his childish behavior. He started running around in circles. ``Stop it, I'm getting dizzy.'', Maya said still, laughing. ``Then you have to tell me that I'm the most handsomest, smartest, and strongest guy in the world.'', Josh said, running towards the kitchen for the third time. ``Fine, fine.'', Maya said while laughing, ``You are the most handsomest, smartest and strongest guy in the….''

``What's going on in here?'', Riley said coming into the apartment. Josh immediately put Maya down and both stared at Riley in shock. ``I thought you didn't get back from your date with Lucas in another hour.'', Maya said nervously. If there was one thing to fear, it was Riley Matthews when she's mad. ``Lucas had to go home early to see his aunt who's visiting.'', Riley said slowly, her eyes widening at the sight of the messy apartment. ``I have to go study for a test tomorrow.'', Josh said nervously, heading straight into the Matthews' guest room.

``Maya, what was going on here while I was away?'', Riley said, with a smirk on her face.

Maya stared at Riley as if she grew two heads. Riley usually hated when Maya made a mess of the apartment because she was always the one to clean up after her.

Maya focused her attention on Riley and explained everything to Riley. Riley nodded, her smile getting bigger by the second.

When Maya was done, Riley grabbed Maya's hands and started jumping up and down, forcing Maya to jump up and down too.

Riley squealed. ``Maya has a boyfriend. Maya has a boyfriend.'' Maya immediately stopped jumping up and down. ``He's not my boyfriend.'', Maya said, her face getting red from the thought.

Riley giggled and pulled Maya into a hug. Maya looked back at Riley confused. ``I thought you didn't want me to be your aunt.'', Maya said. Riley looked back at Maya and smiled. ``If you're my aunt, you'll the coolest aunt ever.'', Riley said, causing Maya to break into a smile and pulled Riley in for a hug.

``I love you Riley.'', Maya said as she pulled back.

``I love you too Maya. Riley replied.


	4. Big News and Night Talks with Josh

_Josh Matthews, what are you doing to my head?_, Maya thought as she ran a brush through her blonde locks. For the past few weeks, Maya and Josh have been hanging out together more and Josh have been flirting with Maya more. First it was something small and casual like you look nice today. But as the weeks progressed, his flirting was starting to become more oblivious. He kept calling her gorgeous and even though she like being called gorgeous by Josh, she also wondered why he was flirting with her all of a sudden. Last time she saw him, he made perfectly clear that he didn't have a romantic interest in her but now it seems he have changed his mind and always seem to be hitting on her. While her preteenager self would have celebrated about this, she was older and wiser now and she was definitely not going to waste time chasing after a boy who was too old for her and who was going to college pretty soon. She promised herself she would forget about Josh and move on and that was exactly what she intended to do.

After she brush her hair, she put it in a messy ponytail and after staring into the mirror one more time, left her apartment and headed straight to Svorski 's Bakery. Farkle had texted everyone earlier and told them to meet him at the bakery because he had a big announcement. Maya rolled her eyes when she got the text. The boy made everything a big announcement. She remembered when they celebrated Farkle's 700th A. That was awkward. When Maya arrived at the bakery, she saw Farkle waiting at their usual table and headed straight towards him. When Farkle saw Maya approaching, he smiled and gestured to the seat next to him. She gladly sat in it as she waited for Riley and Lucas to arrive. When Riley and Lucas arrived a few minutes later hand in hand, Farkle cleared his voice and started talking. ``As you know, I have called you in for a very important announcement.'', Farkle started off, raising his arms dramatically before putting them down. Lucas and Riley smiled at him while Maya rolled her eyes.

``Farkle, if you're here to tell us that you got an early acceptance to Yale or Harvard or some other Ivy League School, can you tell us now instead so dramatic about it?'', Maya said impatiently, ready to leave. ``Maya, don't be rude.'', Riley said, giving Maya a look. Maya simply rolled her eyes as Farkle continued. ``Now while this news isn't about getting accepted to college at an early age, it's still important. '' As soon as everyone looked at Farkle, he continued, ``This guy'', Farkle said, pointing both his thumbs at himself before continuing, ``got a girlfriend.''

The three friends stayed silent for a few seconds before bursting into applause, congratulating Farkle. ``That's great, buddy.'', Lucas said, clapping his best friend on the back. ``Yeah, I knew you would find a great girl.'', Riley said before nodding her head in approval. ``Does this mean you're finally over Riley and me?'', Maya asked as she looked at Farkle. Farkle nodded. ``Yeah. I mean Riley, you're with Lucas, and Maya, you like someone else, so I moved on.'', Farkle said. ``What do you mean I like someone else?'', Maya said, looking suspiciously at Riley. Riley avoided her gaze and Farkle laughed. ``You didn't think I knew about you still liking Josh?'', Farkle said, pretending to look hurt. Maya rolled her eyes. ``I'm over him okay. And even if I'm not, I'm going to get over him.'', Maya said, defending herself. ``Anyway, tell us more about your girlfriend, Farkle.'', Riley said, trying to lessen the tension by changing the subject. Maya looked gratefully at Riley before turning her attention to Farkle. ``Yeah, Farkle. And just so we know, this is a real girl right? Not a robot you made or a clone of me or Riles?'', Maya said jokily. Farkle rolled his eyes at Maya. ``Actually, it's a girl you all know. Remember Smackle?'', Farkle asked, looking at the group. Lucas and Riley's eyes widened in surprise and Maya almost choked on her bagel. ``YOU'RE DATING SMACKLE?'', everyone said at the same time. They looked at Farkle, trying to see if he was joking. When they saw he was serious, they all looked at each other. ``Farkle, why would you go out with Smackle, your archenemy? I thought you didn't like her.'', Riley said, taking a sip of her lemonade. ``Well, outside of school, we get along really well and I had a lot in common with her and somewhere along the way, I fell for her. Is that so weird?'', Farkle simply replied. Everyone looked at each other again before answering. ``Well, yeah. I mean you're usually so competitive with each other and you know, we never saw this coming.'', Maya said, taking another bite of her bagel. Lucas and Riley nodded in agreement with Maya. ``Well do you approve or not? Because I'm not going out with her if you don't approve of her.'', Farkle stated. The whole group thought about this for a moment before answering. ``Yeah, she seems to care about you a lot and we all know that she loves you too much to ever hurt you.'', Lucas said, turning to Riley and Maya. Riley nodded and Maya gave Farkle a thumbs up. Farkle smled before getting up to hug them all. ``This is a special occasion, so let's celebrate with lemonade and all the sweets you can eat.'', Maya sad, gesturing to a waiter to come over. Riley looked worrily at Maya. ``Maya, we can't afford to eat so much.'', she stated, her voice full of concern. Maya rolled her eyes. ``Riles, your parents are co-owners of this place so I think we can get away with free food.'', Maya said, before looking at the menu in front of her. Riley shook her head, not agreeing with Maya but at that moment, Maya didn't care. Farkle has announced that he had a girlfriend and they should give him a feast of his favorite desserts. ``What will you have?'', the waiter asked as he arrived at their table. They all ordered lemon squares and fruit smoothies. As soon he disappeared, they talked more about how Farkle got together with Smackle. All throughout the conversation, Maya couldn't help but feel left out now since all her friends all were in relationships and she wasn't. She didn't let it show though. She smiled politely while taking bites out of her lemon squares.

May tossed and turned in Riley's bed, trying to fall asleep. She failed and she got out of the bed, trying not to accidently knocked Riley out of her bed. She did that once and Riley wouldn't talk to her for a week.

Maya headed straight to the kitchen to make herself some tea. As the tea was brewing, she headed towards the bay window in the living room and looked out.

She liked watching New York at night. Everyone was asleep except for the few late night workers or people returning home from work or wherever they came from. The city was nice and quiet except for the occasional car honk or police siren.

She got out her sketch book and started to draw. When she was finished, she looked down at what she drew. She drew a bunch of city buildings against a starry night backdrop with a full moon hanging above the apartment buildings. It wasn't as good as her favorite artists but it was good enough for her so she signed her name at the bottom before returning to the kitchen.

When the tea was done brewing, she grabbed a teacup from one of the cabinets and pour herself a cup of tea. Right before she took a sip, someone called out to her. ``Maya, what are you doing up so late?'' Maya turned to see Josh half asleep half-awake leaning against the countertop. His hair was messy and obviously screamed bedhead but he still looked cute to Maya. _STOP IT! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO GET OVER HIM, REMEMBER? AND YOU'RE NOT OVER SOMEONE IF YOU THINK THDEY LOOK CUTE WHEN THEY'RE A SLEEP DEPRIEVED ZOMBIE!, _she reminded herself.

``I might ask what you're doing up so early too. You're the only one who has to go to school in a few hours.'', Maya said, smirking. Josh rolled his eyes before heading towards Maya. ``I asked first, Hart.'' he said, standing very close to Maya. Maya felt herself shaking but tried not to show it. ``If you must know Matthews, I couldn't sleep and decided to make some tea.'', Maya said, holding out her cup of tea to show him evidence of the reason she was awake. ``Now what about you?'', she asked, turning the spotlight on him.

He shrugged. ``You know, sometimes I like to get up in the middle of the night just to watch New York sleeping peacefully.'' Maya's mouth dropped open. Maya never thought Josh would rise up out of bed at 2 in the morning to watch New York at night. ``Me too.'', Maya said softly, sipping her tea.

He smiled at her and she smiled back, forgetting her pact of moving on for a second. Then she remembered and tried to get herself together.

``Want some tea?'', Maya asked, holding up her cup of tea. He shook his head before heading to the coffee machine. ``I'm not much of a tea person; I really prefer coffee.'' Maya nods then tries to find something else to talk about. But there wasn't much to talk about. What does a fourteen year old girl discusses with a seventeen year old guy at 2 in the morning while drinking tea and coffee?

The silence between them was comforting and Maya was relieved that there was no awkwardness. They sat at the kitchen table for a while, sipping their tea and coffee respectively.

After a while, the silence becomes uncomfortable and Maya tried to find topics to discuss with Josh. ``So how's the college program?'', Maya asked, really curious of what it was like. Josh thought for a moment before replying. ``It's definitely harder than high school and there are so many rules restriction that it's hard to believe people calls it freedom from the parents. I mean my mom doesn't scream at me if I didn't the paper the exact way it was supposed to be written. The professors are tough and many of them seems to suck your soul out with their eyes.''

Maya laughed at that, trying to imagine what these professors were like. ``Once, my math professor gave me an F on a test because I forgot to show how I solved one problem at my math homework. Freaking one!'', he says, throwing his arms out in front of him for dramatic emphasis.

Maya giggled at Josh's dramatic behavior. He shoots her a look. ``Hey, you're going to be going to college in four to five years so don't laugh. Okay?'', he said, shooting Maya a look. Maya looked down at her hands ashamed. She never thought of going to college.

it seemed to be a waste of time to her. She wanted to travel the world when she graduated high school not go to another school for four more years. ``I don't think I can get into college.'', Maya admited, her voiced laced with embarrassment. Josh lookedat her astonished. ``Are you kidding me Hart? You're one of the smartest people I ever known and trust me I don't know many intelligent people.'' Maya blushed at the comment but brushed it aside. ``Face it Josh. Colleges are looking for the very best. You know people with straight As and many extracurricular activities and did community service. I get straight Ds and the only club I'm in is art and I never done community service. Besides I don't like how they only seem to act like they're a big deal like if you don't get into this college, you're not the best student for any other. You know?'', Maya said, sipping her tea. Josh thought about this for a second then said, ``You know you're right about that. I mean it's hard enough for kids to apply to college but the rejection letters really hurts a person's ego. I mean it's like saying they're not good enough. But there're got to be a school out there for you. Maybe you can go to art school or something?''

Maya shrugged. ``I'm only fourteen and still in middle school. I'll worry about this when I'm a junior in college which isn't for a long time. So moving on, tell me the perks of college.'' Josh then talked about frat parties, more freedom to do whatever you want, you can arrange your schedule so you can go to classes at 10 in the morning and get Fridays off.

Soon they were talking about Maya's summer plans, which consists of hanging out with Riley, Farkle, Lucas, and Smackle doing whatever they felt like. Then the topic changed to random stuff like why modern movies had too much blinding bright colors or what was the point of a flat iron if you barely have time to use it.

They were having such a great time just talking to them that they didn't realize that time flew by fast and that soon it was 7 in the morning and Topanga came into the kitchen to make breakfast before heading to work.

She was surprised to see Maya and Josh were up so early but decided to ask questions later. ``So what do you guys want for breakfast?'', Topanga asked, causing the two teens to jump from their seat and stare at Topanga before turning to see the time on Josh's watch. ``Shoot, I got to head out. I'll just take a banana. '', Josh said, grabbing a banana from the fruit bowl before heading out the door.

Topanga turned her attention to Maya. ``So how long have you and Josh been up?'', she asked, raising her eyebrow. Maya blushed. ``We been up since 2 in the morning.'', she replied sheepishly.

Topanga stared at Maya for a long time before responding. ``And what did you do last night?'' Maya's eyes widened at what Topanga just suggested.

``No, Mrs. Matthews, it wasn't like that. We just talked about college and you know life that's all.'', Maya said; trying to explain to Topanga that nothing happened.

Topanga stared at Maya for a second longer before putting a plate of chocolate chip pancakes in front of Maya. ``After breakfast, I want you to head straight to bed and get some sleep. You look tired.'', Topanga said, her voice full of concern.

Maya was like a second daughter to Topanga so she made sure Maya was well cared of. ``Will do, Mrs. Matthews.'', Maya said, stuffing the pancakes in her mouth before heading to Riley's room to get some sleep.

Topanga simply stared at Maya as she exited the kitchen, a smirk on her face. _She and Josh would make a cute couple,_ Topanga thought before making herself some coffee and heading straight out the door to get to work.


	5. Blind date and a jealous Josh

''Riley, I don't want to go on a blind date.'', Maya said as Riley came back into her bedroom with a heap of clothes in her hands.

Riley simply ignored what Maya said and put the pile of clothes on her bed.

''Maya, come on. You're my best friend and I want to see you happy. Not all boys are bad. I mean Lucas and Farkle aren't bad boyfriends.'', Riley said, putting her hands on her hips.

Maya rolled her eyes. ''First of all, I threatened Lucas that if you didn't treat you right, I would break him so he's too scared to hurt you and Farkle is Farkle.''

''Please, Maya. Remember you promise me that when we both get boyfriends, we would go on double dates.''

''Riley, I barely even know the guy you're setting me up with and I don't think he's my boyfriend if I don't know him at all.'', Maya argued back.

Riley sighed then put a hand on Maya's shoulder.

''Maya, you know I wouldn't want any guy to go out with you. I chose a great guy for you. He's funny, artistic, sarcastic at times, loyal, sweet, and a little bit of a rebel.'', Riley said, looking at Maya.

Maya sighed. ''Well I do like rebels. Okay fine. But next time make sure I meet the guy before you set me up.'', Maya said. ''Yay!'', Riley said, giving Maya a hug before grabbing some clothes.

''This dress would bring out your blue eyes but this dress would show your curves.'', Riley said, grabbing more outfits for Maya to try on.

Maya smiled at Riley before she looked at the clothes on Riley's bed.

_Well if I couldn't choose the guy I'm going out with, I might as well have a decision in what I wear._,

Maya thought as she grabbed a black dress off the bed. It was short, had a collared neckline, and a bedazzled full skirt.

_Too much. This is more of a dress for prom or something. _

Maya threw the dress back on the bed before grabbing some other dresses.

''Riles, where are we going?'', Maya said, trying to figure out whether her outfit should be casual or formal.

''Oh.'', Riley said, a dreamy look in her eyes. ''We're going to Take A Bite Out Of the Big Apple.''

''What!", Maya screamed, jumping up from Riley bed,

''That place is crazy expensive. You do realize that we can't even afford bread at that restaurant.''

Maya started pacing back and forth, trying to think of any other cheaper restaurants.

Ever since she was little, she made sure to save money since her mom barely earn enough money from her job to provide a roof over their heads and food on their table.

''Maya, relax.'', Riley said, walking over to Maya.''Lucas is paying for the date and before you ask, he saved money from his job at the animal shelter, his job of mowing his neighbors' lawns, and all his birthday money. He said it was no problem. I promise to back later. ''

Maya let out a sigh of relief, happy to know they didn't have to rob a bank to pay for the restaurant.

''How about this?'', Riley said, picking up a navy blue sleeveless dress. It had lace trimming the hem a light gold belt around the waist.

''That is very nice.'', Maya said, taking the dress from Riley.

The dress material was soft like silk and Maya could see herself wearing the dress with her hair in a bun or a ponytail with maybe blue heels.

Suddenly the door opened up and Topanga walked in with a makeup bag, hair products, and other things you would need for a date.

''Hey girls. Once you pick out your outfits, I'll help with your hair and makeup.''

Topanga sat down on Riley's bed, setting everything on Riley's nightstand.

''You're letting me paint my face?'', Riley asked, her face lit up. Topanga laughed.

''I'm only going to let you put on lip gloss, some blush, and maybe a little mascara.''

''Oh.'', Riley said, looking deflated.

A second later, her face lit up again as she grabbed a dress from the pile of clothes on her bed.

It was a red sleeveless dress with a flowery lace designed decorating the bodice and the skirt.

Riley turned to Maya and Topanga to seek their approval.

Topanga smiled softly at the dress, giving Riley a nod to confirm that the dress was perfect.

Maya simply took one simple look at the dress before meeting Riley's eyes.

''Lucas is going to die when he sees you in that dress.''

Riley smiled a big goofy grin before heading to her closet to find shoes.

A second later, she came back with a pair of nude sparkly heels and a dark blue clutch purse.

Maya headed towards Riley's jewelry box to find Riley accessories.

She pulled out a silver flower statement necklace and handed it towards Riley.

Riley's face brightened when she grabbed the necklace.

Topanga patted a spot next to her on the bed.

''Riley come over here so I can get started on your makeup and hair.''

Riley simply nodded as she headed to her mother so she can start her magic.

Maya turned her attention back to the pile of clothes in front of her.

She frowned when she didn't see anything she liked.

Then out of the corner of her eye, she spotted a pretty dress.

She pulled the dress out from the bottom of the heap and gasped.

The dress was a black with an intimate cage neckline, flattering princess seam bodice, and a simple flowing skirt.

The dress was made of cotton but felt like silk when she touched it.

_This is perfect. I love it. _Maya smiled to herself.

Maya turned towards Riley to get her opinion on the dress when she saw her.

Riley's hair, normally wavy and loose around her face, was now pulled back in a half up half down silver barrettes decorated the sides of her face, making Riley look simple and elegant.

Riley also had a light pink blush decorating her cheeks, her lips painted a soft rosy pink, and her eyelashes bigger and more noticeably thanks to the mascara she was wearing.

Riley looked nervously at Maya. ''What do you think? Is it too much?''

Maya simply stared at Riley, her mouth opened slightly in shock.

After a while, Maya closed her mouth and gave her best friend a smile.

''You look like a princess, Riles. My plant is all grown up.'', Maya said, pretending to cry.

Riley smiled gratefully at Maya then her mom.

Then she turned back to Maya.

Her eyes landed on the dress Maya was currently holding.

''Is that what you're wearing?'', Riley asked, pointing to the dress that Maya had in her hands.

Maya looked down at the dress in her hands for a second before looking back up.

''Yeah I guess. I mean it's pretty cool.''

''That is the perfect dress for you, Maya. And I have the perfect shoes to go with it. Let me go get them.'' , Riley said, rushing out of her room to get the shoes.

Maya turned to Topanga who was gesturing Maya to sit down beside her.

Maya headed towards Topanga, sitting down right beside her.

Topanga swept a strand of Maya's hair behind her ears before grabbing an elastic and curling iron.

''I think that you should wear your hair in a low bun with a few strands of your hair out of the bun to frame your face.'', Topanga suggested.

Maya simply nodded, new to the world of hairstyles.

Topanga smiled at Maya before pulling all of Maya's hair behind her head.

She then grabbed a brush and started brushing Maya's long blonde locks.

The brush slid easily through Maya's hair, each brush making Maya's hair smoother and shiner.

After she finished brushing her hair, she grabbed an elastic and started to work on Maya's bun.

A few minutes later, Topanga handed Maya a hand mirror to see how she looked. Maya gasped.

Her normally curly blonde hair now was resting on her neck in a simple yet elegant bun. Curly strands of hair hung in her face, framing it perfectly.

''It looks great.'', Maya said, turning towards Topanga.

Topanga smiled before gesturing towards the makeup bag.

''Want me to do your makeup?'', Topanga asked.

Maya nodded.

''If you don't mind, I'm pretty new to putting on makeup. In fact, I never put on makeup before except a little lip gloss.''

Topanga smiled, producing a lip gloss from the bag.

''I'll keep it real simple. How about some blush, a little lip gloss, and maybe some eyeliner and mascara.''

For the next hour, Maya stood perfectly still as Topanga did her makeup.

After what felt like forever, Topanga put down the mascara wand and gave her the hand mirror again.

Maya eagerly grabbed it, excited to see Topanga's makeup magic.

What she saw completely surprised her.

She didn't see the sarcastic, witty, rebel girl she was everyday but a young and beautiful girl looking back at her.

Maya moved a little, thinking her reflection was hidden behind the pretty girl. But when she saw the pretty girl move with her, she knew it was her.

The girl had her lips painted a light dusty pink, her cheeks painted rosy pink making her pale skin look brighter somehow and the mascara and eyeliner made her eyes stand out more, making her blue eyes look like a darker sapphire color.

''You're a wonder with makeup.'', Maya said, turning towards Topanga.

She wrapped her arms around her and hugged her tightly.

Topanga tightly hugged her back.

''Hey, I found the….'', Riley paused, looking at Maya.

''shoes.'', she finished, staring at Maya with an astonished face.

''You look great Maya.'' Riley then remembered the reason she left and quickly handed Maya the shoes.

They were shiny black heels that would show how long Maya's legs were, making her appear taller.

Maya slipped them on before grabbing the dress and heading towards Riley's bathroom.

''Be back in a second.'', Maya called over her shoulder.

Riley simply nodded and grabbed her dress and headed towards the other bathroom.

A few minutes later, Riley and Maya headed towards the living room, fully dressed, and sat down on the couch.

Auggie came running into the room shortly after with Ava shortly behind him.

He stared at Riley and Maya before gasping.

''You look pretty.'', Auggie said, his eyes on Maya.

Ava nudged him with her elbow.

''Hey, take your eyes off her. I'M YOUR WIFE!'', Ava huffed before exiting the apartment.

''Ava, wait, I love you!'', Auggie cried, chasing after her.

Maya and Riley stared at the door for a few seconds after Auggie left then burst out laughing.

''Did you see that? I swear they act like an actual husband and wife.'', Maya said while laughing.

Riley nodded, holding her stomach as she continued to laugh.

After a while, the laughter died down and the living room was filled with silence.

''Hey, can you tell me more about this Brandon dude? Just to know if I should call him after the date or punch in the guts.''

Riley opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted when the door to the apartment opened and closed and Josh came strolling in.

''Hey, what's…'', Josh paused, staring at Maya.

His eyes were wide open and his mouth was opened slightly.

''up.'', Josh finished softly, his eyes directly on Maya.

Maya blushed then looked away.

The room was filled with awkward silence for a while before Maya spoke up.

''What are you doing here? Didn't you say you were hanging out with some friends.'', Maya asked, trying to end the silence.

Josh blinked once before answering.

''Yeah, they were too busy tonight so I thought I come home and hang out with Auggie. Where is he?'', Josh asked looking around the room for Auggie.

''He left to solve some issues with Ava.'', Riley answered, looking between Maya and Josh. Maya jumped a little, forgetting that Riley was there.

''So why are you to dressed up?'', Josh asked curiously. ''We're going on a double date. Triple if Farkle and Smackle come.'', Riley answered.

Josh's eyes narrowed.

''A date? You're going on a date?'', Josh asked, looking at Maya with what appeared to be a hurt expression?

Maya stared back at him confused why he was acting this way unless…. he was jealous.

_No way. He told you that you're too young for him. If he really like you, he wouldn't care about the age difference._ Maya told herself.

Then the doorbell rang, causing the three teens to jump.

Josh, being the closest to the door, reached over and opened it, revealing Lucas and Brandon.

Riley smiled and headed over to Lucas, giving him a quick peck on the lips.

But Maya wasn't looking at Lucas and Riley. She was staring at Brandon.

Brandon had deep tan skin along with short black hair and brown eyes.

He was wearing a leather jacket over a classic white shirt with fancy and was sporting fancy blue jeans.

He looked like the type of guy that girls fought over.

Maya's heart started to race, her hands became clammy, and everything she wanted to say became choked in her throat.

_Riles didn't say he was this cute. Maybe he will help me get over Josh. I mean he's cute and does look fun to hang out with. By the end of this date, I bet I would forget all about Josh._

''Maya, meet Brandon.'', Riley introduced the two.

Maya simply nodded her head and held her hand out to shake with his.

Brandon's fingers felt warm and sent a little tingle down her spine.

''Hey, Lucas told me a lot about you. You look great by the way.'', Brandon said, giving her a wink.

Maya blushed and looked down, smiling softly.

''Come on, you guys. We're going to be late.'', Riley said, walking out of the apartment with Lucas.

Maya quickly followed Brandon walking straight out of the apartment.

Before she could leave, she felt a warm hand grab her wrist. She turned to see Josh standing behind her.

''Hey give me a sec will you?'', Maya asked Brandon. He nodded then left.

Maya turned her attention towards Josh who was watching her intensely. Maya felt really nervous and self-conscious under Josh's stare.

_What is he doing? Doesn't he realize I have a date to get to?_

After a while, Josh opened his mouth to say something but then changed his mind and shut it.

Maya grew more impatient as she waited for Josh to say something. Anything.

After a while, Josh said, ''You look gorgeous.'' and headed back into the apartment.

May stood there for a while, stunned by what Josh said.

Maya felt her heart racing, her cheeks glowing a bright red, and her knees about to melt.

Then she shook the feelings out of her head and headed straight towards the lobby.

After she left, Josh stuck his head out of the door.

''Brandon's a lucky guy. He got the sweetest, most gorgeous, and most of all, best girl to go out with.'', Josh said softly, unaware that Auggie and Ava were listening nearby.

Josh sighed sadly then went back into the apartment.

Auggie and Ava came out from their hiding places and stared at each other.

''My uncle's in love with Maya.'', Auggie stated simply, staring at his apartment door.

Ava gave him a small hug and they both sat there, just thinking.

**Hey guys, thanks for reading and commenting on my story. ****BTW, Take a Bite Out Of The Big Apple isn't a real restaurant. I made it up. Anyway, tell me who you want Maya to end up with: Brandon or Josh? In the next chapter, it's going to focus on the date. You'll also see Riley's, Josh's, and Auggie's sides of the story You'll be seeing more of Auggie in the later chapters. **

**I'm also working to make longer chapters so anyone complaining about the length of each chapter, i'm working on that.**

** Anyways, love you all and bye.**


	6. Bad Date and Unexpected First Kisses

At the date

''Reservation?'', the hostess asks us as we entered the restaurant.

''Under Lucas Friar.'', Lucas says, turning to face Riley who was smiling dreamily at him.

I roll my eyes and turn to see Brandon doing the same thing. ''Do they have to be so lovey dovey with each other? I mean we get it; you're a couple but not all couples display affection in public all the time.'', he whispers to me.

''I know. It's like whenever they're together, it's like nobody else exists than the two of them.'', Maya say, rolling my eyes at them.

''Is it hard for you? I mean your best friend forgetting about you?'', he asks, concern in his eyes.

Maya looks at him, shocked. Nobody ever asks what May thought of the happy couple. They always assume she was happy for Riley. ''Well, it's hard at times but my best friend always makes sure that she spends time with me and tries not talk about him every time we hang out.'', Maya answers, shrugging. He smiles at her and she smiles back, forgetting about everything going around her for a second.

''Ah, here's your reservation. Follow me.'', the hostess says out of nowhere, causing Maya to jump. Maya smiles sheepishly at Brandon who smirks at her jumpy behavior. She turns back around to the hostess. Lucas and Riley go ahead of her, holding hands and whispering to each other while Maya follows behind quietly. Brandon walks beside her, looking at the floor.

''Here's your table. A waitress will be back with menus.'', the hostess says, leading them to a table with a great view of the city line.

Lucas pulls Riley's chair out for her and she giggles and blushes even though Ranger Rick has done plenty of times before. Brandon also pulls out Maya's chair and she looks at him, surprised. He smiles then says, ''I have to pull the chair out for a pretty girl; it's only polite.'' She blushes at the comment, sitting down in the chair.

After they all sat down, a waitress came to the tables and gave them their menus.

''I'll be right back to take your orders.'', she says brightly. It was obviously she was new here, considering how she looks at the restaurant amazed like she never seen anything so amazing in her life.

Maya turns her attention back to the menu and gasps. Half the stuff on the menu cost more than 100 dollars. She looks at Riley nervously, afraid to choose something too expensive.

Riley also looks worried as she turns to Lucas and whispers something to him. He whispers something back to her, causing her to let out a sigh of relief and she looks at the menu again.

She looks back up at Maya to reassure her that I can get whatever I want off the menu. Maya lets out the breath she didn't realize she been holding and stares at the menu again.

''I'm back.'', the waitress from earlier says as she holds a notepad and a pencil in her hand. ''What would you like?'', she asks politely.

After the waitress takes their order, Maya turns toward Brandon to see he was texting on his phone. He looks up at Maya and winks before turning his attention back to the phone.

Maya sits stunned that Brandon just ignored her. He was nice to her before they arrive at the table. She turns to Riley with a panic look on her face.

Riley saw what happens and mouths to Maya she got this. She turns to Lucas and whispers something to him.

Lucas nods and got out of his seat. He grabs the phone out of Brandon's hands and tucks it in his pocket. Brandon looks up at Lucas, a mixture of shock, amusement, and anger on his face.

''Hey man, I was texting my friends.'', Brandon says, standing up. He tries to look intimidating but Lucas was taller than him so that didn't work.

''You're on a date with Maya and all you can think about is texting your friends?'', Lucas says, anger clear in his voice.

Brandon shrinks down a little then sits down at the table.

He sends Lucas a glare then stands up again. ''Sorry, Maya. But I don't think I can stand being in the same place with him.'', he says, pointing to Lucas.

Maya stares at Brandon, shocked. Lucas was one of her closest friends, even if she did mock him a lot of times.

''If you don't like Lucas, then you can forget about going out with me again.'', Maya says softly, cringing at how her voice breaks at the end of the sentence.

She stares at Brandon, willing him to change his mind about the whole thing.

''Okay, Hart. I guess I won't go out with you. It's not that bad. That girl over there sure is cute.'', Brandon says, walking away.

Maya stares at him in shock, watching him leave her to flirt with another girl. She feels tears swelling in her eyes and ran to the bathroom before she burst into tears.

Riley stares after her, concerned about Maya.

She also looks back at Brandon who was talking to MISSY BRADFORD, of all people. She marches over there to him, stomping her foot. She stands before him waiting for him to notice her. When he didn't, she pulled his arm and led him to an empty hallway.

As soon as they were alone, Riley starts screaming.

''HOW COULD YOU DITICH MAYA LIKE THAT? AND FOR MISSY OF ALL PEOPLE! YOU KNOW I THOUGHT YOU WERE RIGHT FOR MAYA BUT NOW THAT I SEEN YOUR TRUE COLORS, I REALIZE THAT YOU'RE A HORRIBLE JERK WHO DOESN'T DESERVE TO FIND LOVE!''

Riley pauses, catching her breath from screaming so much. She never screamed at people before but when it came to hurting her best friend, she knew that screaming was appropriate. When she looks at him again to see him looking bored, she realized that he was even more horrible than he already was. Any person with a soul would feel guilty but he didn't even care! She looked at him, anger and hatred in her eyes. Before she could stop herself, she slapped him. She slapped him so hard, there was a red hand mark on his cheek. Brandon looks at Riley shocked, not expecting her to do that. Riley was breathing heavily, shocked at what she did. But she didn't feel guilty. No she was glad she did that because that was what he deserved for hurting her best friend. She grabs his collar and pulls him towards her until their noses were touching.

''Leave. And never bother May again. Or you'll have me to deal with. Got it?'', Riley said in a gravelly voice, pushing him away from her with force. He nods his head quickly and runs off. Riley looks at her hands, surprises that she just threatened a person and that she didn't sound like a little kid. She sounded scary even.

Riley turns around to come face to face with Maya. Her eyes were red and swollen, tears still dropping down her cheeks but she had a proud smile on her face.

''Wow, my little plant just threatened someone. My bad influence must be rubbing off of me more than I thought.''

Riley smiles at Maya's comment before rushing to her best friend.

She wraps her arms around Maya, mumbling how sorry she was for setting her up with horrible Brandon.

Maya simply petted Riley's head, telling her it was okay. That it wasn't Riley's fault that Brandon turned out to be such a jerk.

''How about we go back to my apartment where we'll watch Red Planet Diaries with all the ice cream you could eat?'', Riley asks, wanting to comfort Maya.

''What about your date? Won't Lucas….'', Maya says only to be interrupted by Riley putting her hand over Maya's mouth.

''We can go out some other time. What matters now is you. I'm going to take good care of you until you get better okay?'', Riley says, putting her arm around Maya's shoulder.

Maya smiles gratefully at Riley, wondering what she did to deserve such a great best friend.

''Okay.'', Maya says, looping her arms with Riley before leaving the restaurant. As they heads to Riley's, Maya couldn't help feel disappointed that her first date wasn't what she imagined. She didn't expect princes showing up on horses or anything but she also didn't expect her date ditching her for Missy either.

_Maybe it's best I don't start dating until I'm in high school. _Maya thought as she and Riley got on the subway.

Riley kisses Lucas goodbye and waves until he is no longer visible to her.

She turns back to Maya with a guilty look on her face. Maya gives her a gentle smile to let her know she's okay. They sit in silence all the way back to the apartment.

At Riley's apartment

Josh paces back and forth around the apartment, wondering when Maya would come back. He headed to the refrigerator to get some food to get his mind off Maya and what she was doing now. He was about to grab a submarine sandwich when Auggie came rushing into the room.

Auggie instantly runs up to Josh and pulls him toward the couch. Josh looks at Auggie, confused of why Auggie wanted to speak to Josh. He was about to ask Auggie why he wanted talk to him when Auggie spoke.

''Uncle Josh, I know you're in love with Maya.'', Auggie says, staring at his uncle. Josh's eyes widen and he looks at Auggie as if he grown a second head or something.

''What makes you say that Auggie?'', Josh asks, wondering how Auggie found out his secret. Auggie stands up and puts his hands on his hip. ''Me and Ava heard you saying that Maya was the prettiest, greatest, and best girl to go out with.''

Josh groans, putting his hands on his forehead. Josh didn't realize that Auggie was at Ava's. Josh turns to Auggie then grabs his hand. ''Auggie, promise me that you won't tell Maya or Riley or anybody especially your dad.'', Josh says seriously.

''Why?'', Auggie asks innocently.

''Auggie, I'm three years older than Maya. It's not approiate to date someone that much younger than you. I mean I'm going to be in college next year and she'll still be in middle school. It's not the best idea.'', Josh explains.

''But Ava is a year older than me. It doesn't bother daddy.'', Auggie says.

''Yes but that's one year. It's not that much older. Besides, if Cory finds out I like Maya, he'll freak. I mean he was already freaking out when he knew Maya has a crush on me but if he finds out that I like Maya, I'm dead.'', Josh said, picturing how mad Cory would get if he were to find out. He shudders at the thought.

''When you love someone, age shouldn't matter. Nor should how they look, how much money they have, and what type of future they have. All that should matters is that they love each other.'', Auggie says, looking at Josh.

Josh looks at Auggie surprised. When did Auggie get so wise about the matter of the heart? He was only six years old for god's sake.

''Auggie, when did you get so smart?'', Josh asks.

''When you have the greatest love story to ever exist as parents, you're naturally an expert on love.'', Auggie replies.

Josh smiles at Auggie before answering. ''Auggie, while what you say is true, it's really weird when you date someone not in your age group. Besides imagine what people would say.''

''It's your love life, Josh. You're in charge of it, not other people. Why should anybody else have any say in who you date or not? As long as you care for the person you're with. Mommy and Daddy have loved each other since they were two years old. They had to face problems of staying together since everyone told them they were too young to be in love. But they didn't let that stop them from loving each other. My dad never gave up on my mom and look what happens. They're happily married with me and Riley.'', Auggie states.

''You're really wise for your age, Auggie.'', Josh says, hugging Auggie.

''Thanks. You're the first person to say that.'', Auggie says.

''Well they don't know anything if they don't believe you're smart.'', Josh replies.

''Uncle Josh, promise me that you'll follow your heart and ask out Maya. She really deserves happiness. She's been through a lot in her life with her father leaving, her mom not being around often, and always feeling like she's nothing. She needs something good in her life.'', Auggie says.

''How do you know all this about Maya?'', Josh asks.

Auggie shrugs. ''I sometimes spy on Riley and Maya when it's time for my job as a superspy.'', Auggie says, placing his hands on his hips like a superhero would do.

Josh grins. ''I promise to talk to Maya. Now it's almost time for bed Auggie.'', Josh says.

Josh was about to take Auggie to his room when the door to the apartment flew open and in walks Riley and Maya.

Josh notices that Maya's eyes were red and puffy and instantly wonders what happened on the date. _If that guy hurt Maya, he going to get a visit from me._, Josh thought as Riley and Maya pass by them on their way to Riley's room.

Auggie instantly tries to follow them but Josh pulls him back.

''Give them some time. When they're ready, they'll tell us what happens.''

Auggie nods then heads into his room. Josh also heads into the guest bedroom to start on a research paper that was due in 2 weeks but couldn't focus as his mind always wanders toward Maya.

_What did that guy do to Maya? He made her cry so it must be something bad. He's going to pay for hurting Maya._ Josh thinks as he heads to the kitchen to get a snack.

Josh was surprised when he see Maya standing in the kitchen.

She changed from her dress and high heels and was now wearing a black t-shirt with the words Bad Rebel written on it with red letters and grey yoga pants that have been cut at the knee. Her hair was now loose from the bun and flowing in natural waves pass her shoulders and she was stripped of any makeup, revealing small freckles across her cheeks.

Even though she wasn't wearing a fancy dress, any makeup, or any fancy shoes, she was still the pretties girl Josh have ever seen. She had a certain effortless beauty. She could be wearing a baggy sweatshirt, sweatpants, her hair a crazy mess and not be wearing any makeup and she still be beautiful. That was one of the things he like about her. She wasn't obsessed with fashion or makeup like other girls her age and to Josh that made her even more beautiful.

Maya didn't notice him at first as she grabbed a cartoon of white grape juice from the refrigerator before pouring it into two glasses. She looks up to see Josh standing in front of him and gives him a small smile.

That smile alone sends Josh into a nervous frenzy of nerves. How Maya had that effect on him was something he did understand.

''Hey, Josh. What are you doing here?'', she asks softly, not looking up at him. She heads back to the refrigerator and sticks her head in there so she didn't see Josh scratching his neck.

''Just getting a snack. You know, research paper is killing me and I need something to boost up my energy.'', Josh explains, proud of himself that he didn't sound like a nervous mess.

Maya pulls her head out of the refrigerator and smiles at him before sticking it back in there. She grabs something then shuts the fridge and heads toward Josh.

She hands him a box of Oreos then went to pour him a glass of milk. Josh smiles gratefully at Maya as he opens the package of cookies.

''How did you know I wanted Oreos?'', Josh asks Maya.

Maya shrugs before handing him a glass of milk. ''Ever since you were little, you have been obsessed with Oreos and whenever you were stressed, you would eat Oreos and have a glass of milk to calm you down. It also helps you whenever you're stumped on a project or paper due in class. You always makes an A or B when you eat Oreos somehow.

Josh smiles at Maya again. ''Thanks, Maya. But it's my turn to help you. And I know the perfect comfort food for you.''

Josh heads to the fridge and pulls out a box of macarons. Maya's eyes light up as she realizes what the box was.

''How did you know I love macarons?'', Maya asks, pulling the box out of Josh's hands. Josh simply shrugs. '' You go on and on about how you want to go to Paris one day and every year for your birthday, Riley gives you a box of macarons from your favorite French bakery.''

Maya smiles up at Josh before pulling him in for a hug. Josh was shocked from the friendly gesture but wraps his arms around Maya and hugs her back. He buries his head in her hair, breathing in the sweet scent of cinnamon. It was sweet, spicy, and strong. Just like Maya.

Too soon, Maya pulls back from the hug then puts a macaron into her mouth. Josh was a little disappointed that the hug didn't last long but was glad that Maya was at least smiling again.

He dipped an Oreo into his glass of milk before taking a bite. ''So are you ever going to tell me what happened on your date or do I tickle the truth out of you?'', Josh asks.

Maya rolls her eyes. ''Josh, I may have been very ticklish when I was five but I'm fourteen now and I don't tickling me will get me to spill.'', Maya says.

''Oh yeah, how about we try?'', Josh says, wiggling his fingers before running to Maya. Maya simply grab his arm and squeeze it until it became numb. ''Maya, you're hurting me.'', Josh says dramatically, pretending to die.

Maya giggles before releasing his arm. ''Don't ever try to tickle me again.''

''Yes, ma'am.'', Josh says, saluting Maya.

''You are such a dork.'', Maya says, giggling.

''Yeah but you love me.'', Josh says, winking at her.

Maya blushes then shakes her head.

''You want to know what happened on my date?'', Maya asks.

Josh nods.

Maya sighs.

''Well, basically when we were all sitting down, Brandon began texting his friends and was totally ignoring me. I asked Riley for help and Lucas took Brandon's phone. Then he got really mad and said that he wanted to go because he didn't like Lucas. So I defended Lucas by saying that he could forget going out with me again if he treats Lucas like he's a piece of trash. But he says that he didn't care and went to flirt with MISSY BRADFORD! I ran to the bathroom after that. And when I went to find Riley, she was screaming at Brandon for how he was horrible to me and how he didn't deserve me. Then she threatened him that if he were to bother me, he would have Riley to deal with. And trust me, she sounded scary. Even I was scared and I'm usually the intimating one.''

''Wow, Maya. That's horrible. That Brandon guy is a total jerk if he treated you like that. And Riley really threatened him like really threatened him?'', Josh says.

Maya nods.

''You know this was really my first real date. The one with Farkle didn't count. And I don't know. I expected a good time or something. I wasn't asking for fireworks or horse carriages or glass slippers or anything. But I didn't want my date ditching me for Missy.''

Josh stares at Maya amazed. Here was the tough and sassy Maya Hart and now she's more vulnerable and letting her emotions out.

''Maya, don't think about that guy okay? He's scrum if he can't see how amazing you are. You're funny, sassy, smart, tough, loyal, sweet, and an overall great girl and if he can't see that, then he doesn't need to be chasing you around.''

Maya smiles at Josh before frowning.

''What's wrong?'', Josh asks, concern for Maya.

''It's nothing.'', she replies, stuffing another macaron in her mouth.

''It's something. You can talk to me. I may not be Riley but you can come talk to me if you ever need anything.'', Josh says, placing his hand over Maya's.

Maya stares at their hands for a second before pulling her away. ''It's just you say I'm an amazing girl but you always reject me every time I flirt with you and I don't know. It hurts. I know I'm three years younger but I'm very mature for my age and besides three years isn't that much. Some couples are twelfth years apart but they're still happy.''

Josh looks at Maya, surprised at how much hurt he brought upon her by rejecting her. He instantly cursed himself for not letting Maya down gently.

''Maya, the truth is that I do like you. But in our age and time, we're too young to be going out with each other. I mean I'm going to be in college in a couple of months and you'll be in the eighth grade. Maybe when we're older, we could date but right now, it's not a good idea.''

Maya looks at Josh with anger on her face. ''You say you like me then you go and reject me and you don't even care! I mean three years isn't that big of a difference. And besides, when should age matter in love. You don't fall in love with someone based on their age. You fall in love with someone because you love everything about them. I'm sorry. I know you're trying to take advantage of me but still. I don't care what other people think. I think we should be together because we both like each other. Forget what everyone else thinks. They're not in control of our love lives.'', Maya screams.

Josh shrinks back a little, surprised that Maya screamed at him.

Maya breaths heavily, taking a sip of her grape juice to calm herself down.

Once she calmed down, she looks at Josh. ''Sorry. I didn't know where that came from. I guess I was more hurt than I realize.''

Josh stares at Maya, regretting of how he rejected her over the years. Before he could stop himself, he leans toward Maya and kisses her. He pulls back a second later, shocked at what he did. He looks at Maya, who looks just as shocked as he did.

She stares at Josh for a long time before smiling. She leans in and kisses Josh. Sparks flew as they continue to kiss. They pull back when they both needed oxygen. They smile at each other while they ate.

''So since your first date was such a disaster, how about you let me take you out to make up for it.'', Josh asks.

''Are you asking me out?'', Maya smirks at Josh as he blushes.

''I guess I am.'', Josh says, smiling at Maya.

''I guess but you're going to have to kiss me to confirm the date.'', Maya teases.

Josh leans in and kisses Maya.

''Will you go out with me?'', Josh asks as soon as they pull away.

''Yes.'', Maya grins.

''Hey Maya do you mind if we keep this a secret? I don't want Cory to kill me before we go on our first date.'', Josh asks.

Maya thought for a moment before answering. ''Can I at least tell Riley?'', she asks.

''Sure. But make sure she keeps it a secret. Don't want her to blab it to Cory.'', Josh answers.

''Don't worry. I'll make sure that she keeps her mouth shut.'', Maya says.

''Okay. How about we go to Joe's Burgers on Saturday at 7:00 p.m?'', Josh asks.

''Perfect. I love Joe's Burgers. But you're going to have to come up with an excuse to get out of the house.'', Maya points out.

''I'll come up with something. Don't worry about it. The only thing you should be worrying about is what to wear.''

''True.'', Maya agrees. ''Better head back. Riles must be extremely worried.''

''No problem. I'll see you Saturday. But before you go, goodbye kiss?'', Josh asks.

Maya giggles before giving Josh a quick peck on the lips.

As soon as Maya left, Josh jumps up in joy.

_I'm going out with Maya Hart._, Josh thought as he ate another Oreo.

Needless to say, Josh didn't get much done on his research paper. All he could think about was his date with Maya Hart.

**Sorry it took me so long to update. I had writers' block and I had finals. But now that school's over for me, I can focus more time on writing. I'll try to update as often as I can. BTW, I made up Joe's Burgers. Well until next time, I love you all.**


End file.
